Puros
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Con un movimiento de su espada, Erza separó la cabeza del cuerpo con morbosa facilidad. Había sido tan sencillo como cortar una barra de mantequilla. Jerza. Gravia y NaLu más adelante :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece; es de Hiro Mashima. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**PUROS**

_Capítulo I: La Maga Clase S_

Con un movimiento de su espada, Erza separó la cabeza del cuerpo con morbosa facilidad. Había sido tan sencillo como cortar una barra de mantequilla. En el instante en que aquel mounstro de apariencia humana y rostro hermoso se vio privado de su miembro vital, expiró con un horrible chillido, como de pizarra siendo rasguñada con las uñas, y, al final de todo, se hizo polvo.

Erza Scarlet, cansada después de varias horas de trabajo, se deshizo de su magia de reequipamiento y regresó a sus ropas normales en un santiamén. Pantalones negros y playera blanca vistieron el espacio sobre su cuerpo que antes su armadura, Corazón Kreuz, había ocupado. El trabajo estaba terminado, ya no había necesidad de mantener la guardia alta; no había ningún peligro cerca. Como todos los magos, ella podía sentir la presencia de vampiros a su alrededor, aunque, a diferencia de otros, su rango de alcance era mucho mayor. Como el de una antena de mayor calidad.

Inclinándose un poco, Erza tomó la prueba de que su trabajo había sido realizado: un anillo de color rojo brillante (como la sangre) de entre una pila de polvo. Los vampiros y sus brujas sí que tenían sentido del humor para la joyería. Lo guardó en un bolsillo con mucho cuidado antes de realizar una llamada para que la recogieran. No quería extraviarlo, hacer eso significaba perder su paga y ella necesitaba dinero para comprar un regalo bonito y ostentoso, uno que opacara todos los demás que la pequeña Asuka recibiera. Iba a ser su cumpleaños número cuatro y ella había sido su madrina de nacimiento; necesitaba demostrarlo.

Un dibujo de un rectángulo parado, mucho más alto que ella, apareció y el espacio se abrió, como si de una puerta se tratara. Erza sonrió de medio lado antes de atravesarlo. Lucy Heartfilia era realmente rápida.

El bullicio que sobrevino al traspasar el portal (porque eso era. Un portal), fue música para los oídos de Erza. Había regresado a Fairy Tail, su gremio, en el que convivían otros tantos como ella. Magos. El lugar que siempre parecía un carnaval.

—¿Cómo fue, Erza? —dijo Lucy al recibirla, sellando la entrada que había generado especialmente para ella con una de sus llaves doradas.

—Bien. Como siempre.

Erza, mujer de bello rostro y cabellos rojos, era bastante reservada. Sin embargo, en su interior, conservaba la inocencia propia de una chica de su edad (diecinueve años), sin dejar de lado la madurez. Impaciente y poderosa como ninguna otra, era uno de los miembros más valiosos e importantes de gremio y, aunque había otros que la superaban en habilidad, ella era quien más encargos recibía. Tal vez se debiera a que la mayoría de los clientes del gremio eran 'hombres' y ella tenía una elegancia que sobrecogía todo aquel que no la conociera bien.

—El maestro te está esperando —dijo Lucy—. Dice que tiene una petición urgente.

—¿No hay alguien más que pueda tomarla? —normalmente, Erza no se quejaba del trabajo extra que se le ofrecía. En algunas ocasiones, tomaba el ajeno para ayudar a aligerar las cargas de los otros. Era una mujer bondadosa, aunque su apariencia exterior intimidara a más de uno. Empero, esta vez la joven se sentía cansada. Su magia de reequipamiento consumía su energía tanto física como mágica y ese último vampiro había estado corriendo buena parte de la noche antes de que ella hubiera podido alcanzarlo.

—Radth te ha pedido expresamente.

—Bien entonces.—cedió resignada—. Puedes cuidármelo, ¿cierto, Lucy?

Scarlet le extendió el anillo carmesí a su compañera de gremio. Ella sonrió y le aseguró que estaría bien en sus manos, a diferencia de las de Natsu o Gray.

Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster eran los mejores amigos de la pelirroja. Se conocían de niños y, al ser huérfanos los tres, habían desarrollado un lazo especial entre ellos. Por desgracia, los dos eran unos muchachos irresponsables (más Natsu que Gray) y más de una vez habían hecho rabiar a Erza con consecuencias escalofriantes para todos. No podía confiárles a ellos el anillo del vampiro que acababa de aniquilar sin esperar perderlo.

La maga se dirigió hasta el segundo piso del establecimiento del gremio que se asemejaba, más bien, a una gran cantina por la cantidad de insultos, golpes y peleas que se propinaban allí. Todas de carácter amigable, por supuesto.

Makarov, el líder del gremio, se encontraba sentado sobre una mesa con un tarro de cerveza en la mano. Era un hombre bajito, tanto como para hacerlo parecer un duende, de pelo blanco y gran bigote. Pero, a pesar de su apariencia, era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse.

—Erza, Radth ha llamado.

—Lucy ya me lo ha contado. ¿Adónde debo ir?

—Impaciente como siempre, Erza —Mirajane, una maga casi tan poderosa como Erza, entró en la conversación. Con su sonrisa amable, su alegría perenne y bello rostro, ella era la mano derecha de Makarov, como una asistente, a pesar de que el nivel de su magia era casi tan alto como el de Laxus, el segundo mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail (sin contar al maestro)—. Londres, Inglaterra. Qué te diviertas.

Mirajane le pasó una tarjeta a Erza con todos los datos necesarios. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta en busca de Lucy para que creara un portal. Fairy Tail se encontraba localizado en una callejuela de Italia. Solamente se podía acceder a él a través de un portal mágico, invisible para ojos humanos y, aunque se fuera mago, había que saber que estaba allí para poder encontrarlo.

—¿Adónde, Erza? —preguntó Lucy con su habitual disposición para con ella. La maga de reequipamiento le entregó la tarjeta y Lucy, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, creó un portal para ella. Así, sin dar más que dos pasos, había llegado a Londres, cerca de la Elizabeth Tower.

Erza se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido Fairy Tail antes de Lucy con los altos costes de boletos de avión, hoteles y comida. Ella era una maga estelar y, como tal, su magia había sido dada por criaturas del cosmos. Tenía el poder de abrir portales a diferentes partes del planeta, así como al mundo cósmico, a donde iba periódicamente para reabastecer su magia. A este último lugar, ella era la única que podía asistir. Si un humano, mago o vampiro trataba de cruzar, moriría abrazado por llamas amarillas al instante. La chica también podía invocar seres estelares que le ayudaran a combatir a los vampiros, pero había abandonado esa tarea hacía varios meses, cuando estuvo a punto de ser convertida en una chupasangre. Ahora estaba cubierta con cicatrices blancas en el estómago y brazos, y se dedicaba a cobrar una tarifa por cada portal que abría.

La maga dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando sintió la presencia de un vampiro cerca suyo. Eran las cinco de la mañana y, a pesar de que en Londres siempre había algún auto o persona circulando por ahí, el área circundante a la Elizabeth Tower se encontraba casi desierta. Los humanos, por supuesto, no podían sentir a los vampiros. En ellos no había sangre de hada que les hiciera reaccionar a la magia negra, pero el instinto les decía que se alejaran de una zona cuando un vampiro andaba por allí buscando presas.

Echándose a correr en dirección a la esencia de vampiro, la maga invocó su armadura y sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos y ligeros al instante. Era como si, en lugar de correr, volara sobre el asfalto. Pero claro, Erza no podía volar porque no era un hada, solamente le había tocado el regalo de la magia porque a una se le había antojado regalárselo a su familia. Las hadas, por cierto, no podían reproducirse. En la Tierra existía cierto número de ellas y eso era todo, aunque se creía que ya se habían extinguido. Nadie había visto una en los últimos doscientos años. Las brujas, en cambio, todavía seguían vivas por allí, reproduciéndose con humanos y perpetuando su linaje.

La principal diferencia entre hadas y brujas era la esencia de su magia. Mientras que la de las hadas era luz pura, la de las brujas era oscuridad completa. Las brujas, naturalmente, no eran de un solo sexo, también existían brujos (aunque las féminas eran más del ochenta por ciento de la especie) y estos eran los principales empleadores de Erza, quienes le pagaban generosas cantidades de dinero para que le diera caza a sus _mascotas rebeldes_, como ellos llamaban a los vampiros.

Un vampiro nacía del contrato entre una bruja y un humano. El humano pedía un deseo, la bruja se lo concedía a cambio de su cuerpo y alma. La transacción no era justa, por supuesto, pues no se podía pactar la duración del disfrute del deseo. Cuando la bruja decía que ya era tiempo de cobrar, no había poder humano que la detuviera de absorber el alma del humano el cual, al verse privado de esa sustancia incorpórea, se transformaba en los ya conocidos vampiros, quienes no eran más que los esclavos y juguetes de las brujas.

Con tremenda injusticia, se pensaría que la cantidad de vampiros era relativamente baja, pero la realidad era diferente. Había una incontable cantidad de humanos estúpidos pidiendo deseos aún más estúpidos a las brujas.

Erza llegó a una avenida despejada con la espada en alto, lista para cortar de tajo la cabeza del vampiro que se le cruzara en frente. Sentía acercándose su sed de sangre debajo de su piel, pero ella ya estaba preparada. No por nada le apodaban Titania y era, con toda seguridad, la maga femenina clase S más fuerte del gremio. Ningún vampiro disfrutaría de su sangre mientras ella viviera y, oh, sí, ella planeaba vivir muchos, muchísimos años más. Definitivamente este no era su día para chupar polvo.

El sonido de pesadas plumas arrastrándose por el suelo (el sonido de los pasos de los vampiros) llegó a Erza desde su espalda. Saltó hacia un lado, rodando sobre sí misma un par de veces. Apenas había salido indemne del ataque. Los vampiros eran rápidos. Demasiado. Su sangre de hada no les podía dar alcance. Definitivamente, ser un mago no era tarea fácil ni estaba hecho para todos.

Con un gutural alarido, el chupasangre se abalanzó a Erza tan rápido como un murmullo lanzado en su oreja. Ella forcejeó con él y lo lanzó de encima de su cuerpo con una patada. El vampiro brincó unos siete metros hacia el cielo y unos quince en dirección al norte, la espalda de Erza se localizaba hacia ese punto cardinal.

Que el vampiro atacara a Erza no era normal. Ellos podían sentir su sangre de hada y sabían lo que significaba la presencia de su linaje: su destrucción. A pesar de su estado de no muertos, los vampiros conservaban un pequeño paquete de emociones (ira, temor, odio) y sensaciones (hambre, cansancio, dolor), así como el habitual sentido de supervivencia que les obligaba a ocultarse del sol y huir de los magos. Solamente los que habían enloquecido o quedaban acorralados atacaban directamente a un mago. Este, sin duda, no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

Esta caza se había vuelto oficialmente interesante.

Scarlet reequipó en un segundo. Su armadura habitual no sería suficiente para un vampiro lleno de energía como este. Un sable sustituyó su sencilla espada. Erza lo empuñó con la emoción corriendo por sus venas. Así estaba mejor, el juego podía comenzar.

Para sorpresa de Erza, el juego se terminó antes de que pudiera mover un solo músculo más. La cabeza del vampiro fue rebanada de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose automáticamente en cenizas como reacción a una luz blanquecina (un rayo). La muchacha no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué diablos había pasado allí cuando un hombre de cabello azul y un extraño tatuaje se materializó frente a ella.

* * *

**OMG! Acabo de escribir esto. Putos plot bunnies. No me dejan vivir. Pero es que ando en la moda 'supernatural' y mi corazón necesitaba un poco de Jerza atormentado y ¡paff! Tuve esta extraña idea para concretar mis sueños y esperanzas.**

**Como en mi otro longfic, Paradoja, se utilizarán muchos elementos del canon, en este caso Fairy Tail, sin embargo, no todo será, ni por asomo, tomado al pie de la letra y el universo que planteo no es ni mucho menos ese.**

**Me voy a introducir en este nuevo mundo que les ofrezco a medida que avance la historia, así como también voy a añadir inevitablemente otras parejas (por cierto de eso, ¿Gruvia y NaLu o un triángulo GrayLucyNatsu?) y personajes.**

**Igual que tantas veces antes, espero que les haya gustado y que quieran recorrer este oscuro mundo de Erza La Cazavampiros (xD) conmigo.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**:***

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de fanfics, novedades de actualizaciones y otras chucherías mías.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PUROS**

_Capítulo II: El Asesino de Brujas_

Ni tarde ni perezosa, Erza preguntó al extraño quién diablos era y por qué había matado a su presa. No estaba asustada, ella no era del tipo que tenía miedo, ni siquiera cuando había estado al borde de la muerte. Ella estaba hecha de pura valentía.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo que él le respondió.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —espetó.

—Veo que te encuentras bien.

—Te he preguntado quién eres. Has matado a mi presa, mago. Me lo debes.

El hombre de cabello azul pasó su vista de Erza al montón de polvo en el suelo.

—Una maga de gremio, ya veo.

Scarlet frunció el ceño.

—Tu nombre —gruñó. En este punto, ya había perdido la poca paciencia con la que contaba.

—Jellal Fernandes —contestó después de una larga mirada al rostro de ella. Erza se sintió incómoda—. Lamento lo de tu presa.

No lo lamentaba, la maga clase S podía notarlo en su expresión paciente y su tono de voz neutro. Eso había sido pura cortesía. Ella no necesitaba cortesía.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —señaló con la barbilla el montón de arena roja—. ¿Radth te ha llamado a ti también?

—¿Radth es el nombre del brujo de este vampiro?

Titania tuvo la sensación de que estaba proporcionando información importante. Se mordió la lengua y mantuvo su guardia alta. Jellal no parecía tener intenciones de atacarla, pero no confiaba en él. Había matado a aquel vampiro con relativa facilidad. Lo que era peor, no lo había sentido llegar, como si sólo se hubiera materializado frente a ella, pero sabía que eso era imposible porque, aunque Jellal estuviera de pie, justo a unos pocos metros adelante, seguía sin sentirlo. Como si no estuviera allí, pero lo estaba. Definitivamente estaba ocultando su presencia de alguna manera, pero Erza no conocía a ningún mago que pudiera hacer semejante cosa. Podían ser silenciosos, sigilosos, desaparecer la magia lo suficiente para que pasara desapercibida, pero incluso así, la presencia de algo vivo estaba latente, así como el sentimiento que provocaba un no muerto. Erza llegó a la conclusión de que este hombre era un mago muy experimentado. Lo más sensato era que se anduviera con cuidado con él hasta saber el alcance de sus habilidades.

—Por tu respuesta puedo entender que no te ha llamado.

—Por tu expresión corporal puedo deducir que no me dirás donde localizarlo.

Erza tuvo la repentina necesidad de poner los brazos en jarras, pero eso alteraría su posición defensiva y, en caso de un ataque sorpresivo, no sería lo suficientemente rápida para actuar en consecuencia.

Jellal se inclinó hacia la pila de polvo y tomó el colgante que se encontraba enterrado allí, el único vestigio de que había habido un vampiro allí, pues el viento comenzaba a deshacerse de la fina arena.

Las brujas entregaban una pieza de joyería a los humanos como símbolo de su contrato y compromiso para con ellos. Bueno, eso es lo que les hacían creer. El collar, en este caso, era un artículo hechizado que, una vez puesto, no se podía remover. No importaba qué tan inofensivo pareciera. La joyería tenía el poder de decirle al brujo la localización exacta de dónde se encontraba su vasallo, así que, aunque un humano quisiera, no podía evitar ser localizado cuando su contratista iba en su busca para tomar su parte del trato. O, cuando un vampiro se escapaba, podía recurrir a los servicios de un mago para que se deshiciera de él.

—Espero que no lo necesites —dijo con caballerosidad.

—Este trabajo no lo he hecho yo —fue todo lo que Erza respondió. Le diría a Radth que el trabajo estaba hecho, pero que ella no había sido la ejecutora; prueba de ello sería que no le llevara el anillo. E incluso si el hombre frente a ella no lo hubiera tomado, ella hubiera sido incapaz de recogerlo del suelo. Poseía más honor que eso.

Jellal se dio la vuelta y, sin despedirse, echó a andar. Erza miró a su espalda por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo una estúpida y llamara a Lucy. Se materializó en Fairy Tail en un instante y fue directo con el maestro Makarov, saltándose las cortesías para con la maga estelar y Mirajane.

—¿Por qué esa cara, Erza? —preguntó Makarov de buen talante.

La maga trató de serenarse. Respetaba demasiado al maestro como para descargar en él su reciente mal humor.

—Alguien ha interferido con mi trabajo —dijo, sobándose las sienes. Era un gesto de debilidad y ella lo sabía, pero la confusión nublaba su mente—. Un hombre apareció de la nada y se deshizo del vampiro. No puedo cobrar por este trabajo.

El anciano asintió.

—Le avisaré a Radth. ¿Tienes la joya contigo?

—No. No me pareció apropiado. Si le hubiera traído, Radth hubiera insistido en pagarme.

Makarov comprendió las acciones de la maga y la dejó ir. Erza parecía muy cansada. La vida de un mago era agotadora.

En su lujoso piso de Verona, Erza tomó una larga ducha. Estaba cansada. No había dormido en más de veinticuatro horas, pues la cantidad de solicitudes que había obtenido en los últimos dos días era abrumante. Cinco vampiros. La mayoría de los magos tomaba un trabajo por noche y ni siquiera trabajaban los siete días de la semana como ella.

Lavó sus largos cabellos escarlata con champú de frambuesas y luego, en bata de baño, se fue a recostar en su cama. Estaba muy cansada, sí, pero no podía dormir ya. El sol se estaba levantando en Italia, colando sus rayos dorados por las ventanas de su hogar y ella debía ir al café.

Los magos trabajaban de noche por una simple razón: ese era el momento en que más vampiros se escapaban. Escapar por la mañana de su bruja era un suicidio, pues se incendiaban cuando los rayos del sol les tocaban. Después de todo eran criaturas de la noche, nacidas por el egoísmo, hijos de los seres de la oscuridad. Asimismo, no todos los magos llevaban una doble vida como Erza: ciudadana normal a la luz del día, cazadora de vampiros por la noche. Se podían contar con los dedos.

En Fairy Tail, solamente Erza, Lucy y Levy vivían una vida aparentemente normal. Erza tenía un local de café, Lucy era estudiante universitaria al igual que Levy, además de que ambas habían montado una librería que atendían entre las dos. Los demás simplemente paseaban de aquí por allá, fingiendo que habían heredado fortunas, que invertían el dinero o alguna cosa de esas. La normalidad no estaba hecha para todos. Cana Alberona, por ejemplo, había puesto un bar que funcionó por un tiempo, pero ella era quien se deshacía de todas las reservas de alcohol y quebró, pues no tenía tiempo de hacer trabajos al estar atendiendo su negocio.

Desgraciadamente, Fairy Tail no era una dimensión aparte, un lugar solamente habitado por magos. Simplemente era una porción de terreno hechizada, no otro mundo.

Sintiéndose perezosa, Erza se vistió con un conjunto de falda y blusa en colores café y blanco. Se calzó unos botines negros y se puso en marcha, a través de las calles adoquinadas de Verona. Ella era su propio jefe, pero aun así sentía la responsabilidad de cumplir con un horario. De nueve a cinco de la tarde, entonces dejaba la batuta a Meredy, su empleada de confianza, mientras ella se iba a dormir antes de entrar a su otro trabajo de medio tiempo.

En el café Lucille, Erza se puso su delantal amarillo y ayudó a Giselle, la mesera, a servir mesas, mientras que Meredy preparaba las órdenes como la barista que era. El local tenía paredes de ladrillos rojos, una chimenea que solamente se encendía en ocasiones especiales, pues contaban con calefacción y mesas de madera de cedro con banquitos en forma de cubo de varios colores. Cuadros de paisajes y adornos varios de otras partes del mundo adornaban las paredes. Detrás de la barista se encontraba una repisa con una amplia colección de tazas para café. Erza tenía debilidad por las tazas. Lucy, de cumpleaños, le había regalada una venida directamente del mundo celestial. Su favorita. La taza era de un cristal tan puro y transparente que las personas a veces ignoraban que estaban ahí.

Alrededor de la una de la tarde, Erza paró de trabajar. Le dolían los pies por causa de los botines y el cansancio hacía mella en ella.

—¡Madrina!

La maga clase S reconoció la voz al instante, se levantó y abrió los brazos para que Asuka se le echara encima, como era su costumbre. La mujer cargó a la niña que comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

—Escarlaaaaata. Es rojo escarlaaaata —declaró la niña, como tantas otras veces.

La mayoría de las personas decía que era rojo carmín, en alusión a la incontable de cantidad de vampiros que había matado desde que supo que era una maga.

—Quiero el cabello como tú.

—No, tu cabello también es bonito, Asuka.

Bizca, la madre de la niña, observó a su compañera de gremio con ternura. La razón por la que había convertido a Erza en madrina de su hija y no a otra era porque ella sabía que a Erza le encantaría ser como todos los mortales. Trabajar, casarse, tener hijos y morir de vieja junto a su esposo. De hecho, una vez le había confesado que nombró el café Lucille, porque así quería llamar a su hija, el día en que tuviera una. Como una de las más solicitadas y poderosas magas que era, la posibilidad era muy baja. La probabilidad de morir en acción, en cambio, era bastante alta. Además, la mujer tenía un gran sentido de la justicia y responsabilidad. Erza no se permitiría abandonar su trabajo como maga del gremio, pues creía que el don de la magia se le había dado para matar vampiros rebeldes y así impedir que menguaran las vidas humanas. Si ella no podía tener esa vida normal que deseaba, entonces protegería la de quienes sí podían tenerla.

Titania jugó con Asuka el resto de la jornada laboral, ofreciéndole pastelillos y otras chucherías que la niña aceptó con agrado. También le compró una mariposa mecánica que una muchacha llamada Winry vendía de puerta en puerta. Cuando fue la hora de la despedida, ambas se despidieron con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se dijeron adiós, esperando ilusionadas el día en que se vieran de nuevo. Bizca y su esposo habían abandonado sus puestos como magos del gremio para que su hija, quien no había sido bendecida por las hadas, viviera rodeada de un ambiente de relativa normalidad.

De camino a casa, Erza pensó en Lucille, la niña que no tenía y posiblemente nunca iba a tener. Si se convertía en madre y su hija no era maga, no sabía si sería capaz de abandonar su vida en Fairy Tail. Ser maga era todo lo que conocía y, aunque anhelara una vida completamente normal, no sabría por dónde empezar. Tampoco estaba segura de si desearía su vida para su hija. Una llena de peligro constante, donde el mañana nunca estaba asegurado.

La gracia de las hadas perduraba en la línea de sangre contra el tiempo, pero no todos los miembros del linaje se convertían en magos. Podía haber padres e hijos con poderes, así como también el don podía no manifestarse en generaciones. Tampoco el que dos magos, como Bizca y su esposo, se juntaran, aseguraba la magia para su progenie. Asuka era un buen ejemplo de ello. Por otro lado, la magia era un fluido indetectable por métodos humanos que corría por el aparato circulatorio, por eso se decía que los magos tenían sangre de hada.

Esa tarde, Erza durmió a pierna suelta y se despertó en la madrugada, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Se reprendió a sí misma por haberse quedado dormida y se vistió nuevamente. Salió corriendo hasta la callejuela donde el portal hacia Fairy Tail se encontraba y llegó casi jadeando al gremio.

Dentro del gremio se respiraba normalidad. Hombres bebiendo, mujeres bromeando, otros tantos alardeando. Erza localizó con el rabillo del ojo a Elfman siendo arrastrado por Evergreen hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones del gremio. No eran más que pequeños cuartos donde descansar por cortos periodos de tiempo o destinados, muchas veces, para los heridos. No se podía ir a un hospital humano con grandes heridas. Ellos hacían muchas preguntas. Scarlet se sonrojó levemente al intuir qué harían esos dos allí. Aunque ella deseara un hijo, todavía era virgen y no se veía a sí misma haciendo eso con un hombre en un pequeño cuarto de tres por dos metros.

Ignorando a Elfman y Evergreen, Erza se dirigió a la mesa donde Natsu, Gray y Levy discutían sobre la lectura. La chica de cabellos azules alegaba que leer era un placer y un privilegio, Gray asentía con la cabeza, diciendo que los libros eran para ser menos estúpido y Natsu chillaba, gritando que leer era aburrido y que lo odiaba. Incluso cuando ella se sentó, los tres siguieron discutiendo, mas Levy le dio una mirada de reconocimiento a la recién llegada antes de enfrascarse nuevamente en la discusión.

—Por eso eres estúpido, fósforo —riñó Gray, haciendo referencia al tipo de magia que utilizaba su amigo—. No lees, ahora lo entiendo todo.

—¡Tú, maldito desnudista!

Levy solamente rio. Era común ver a esos dos pelear. Titania les echó una mirada matadora que ninguno de los dos vio.

Natsu lanzó un golpe que Gray esquivó con facilidad. Luego otro y otro y otro, hasta que uno logró darle, lanzándole varios metros, chocando contra Lucy.

La chica, que hasta hacía unos momentos charlaba con Cana y Mirajane sobre cosas de mujeres, se giró con una expresión salida del mismísimo infierno.

—¡¿Quién me ha golpeado?! —vociferó.

Vio al mago de hielo tirado junto a ella y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Lo siento, Lucy. Fue aquel bruto.

Heartfilia alzó la vista. Natsu la bajó, murmuró una disculpa y se alejó del sitio de la refriega, en dirección a Lissana, la maga que cambiaba de forma y era hermana menor de Mirajane y Elfman. La mirada castaña de Lucy se oscureció y sus puños se apretaron, pero no dijo nada más. Gray le miró con tristeza, se levantó y le sacudió los cabellos amigablemente, casi con ternura. Se disculpó nuevamente y la dejó sola. Sabía que lo necesitaba.

Desde el accidente en que Lucy casi se había convertido en comida de vampiros, ella y Natsu no se hablaban. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por qué. Ellos habían salido de misión juntos, como el equipo que solían ser, y después Natsu había llamado desde la India, diciendo que Lucy estaba gravemente herida. Tan grave que ni siquiera podía abrir un portal al mundo celestial, donde sus heridas hubieran sanado más rápidamente. Natsu regresó solo un mes después. Lucy había estado en coma durante ese tiempo y, cuando despertó y estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte para abrir un portal, se marchó al mundo celestial y Natsu regresó a Italia.

Cuando se volvieron a ver, Dragneel era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos y estar cerca de ella. Era obvio para todos que, lo que sea que hubiera pasado en esa misión, Natsu se culpaba de ello, así como también era obvio que Lucy no pensaba así. Pero de nada habían servido los intentos de la rubia para menguar la culpa de su compañero, él no soportaba verla o escucharla.

—Uh, Erza, ¿a qué has venido? —preguntó amablemente Levy, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—A trabajar, obviamente.

—El maestro dijo que no vendrías porque estabas muy cansada —terció Gray, recuperando su lugar en la mesa.

—Nunca he faltado a mi deber. El cansancio no es un impedimento para mí.

—Da igual —Levy se encogió de hombros—. No hay ningún pedido, por eso todos estamos aquí.

Hasta que su compañera no hizo la apreciación, la pelirroja no notó que, efectivamente, el gremio entero estaba disfrutando de una reunión de sus miembros activos al completa. Incluso Laxus y Gildarts se encontraban por allí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay misiones?

—Eso, no hay misiones —explicó el mago de hielo—. Los vampiros están muy asustados para escaparse. Hay alguien que los está cazando.

—Los vampiros fugados siempre han sido cazados.

—Pero esta vez es serio. Ya sabes que las brujas dejan salir a sus mascotas para que se alimenten un poco con la condición de que no maten a nadie, ya sabes que si las desobedecen nos envían a nosotros. Pero anoche alguien comenzó a matar a vampiros que no habían escapado de sus brujas, sino que simplemente salían a alimentarse. Alguien los está matando, Erza. Alguien que no pertenece a ningún gremio.

Erza se quedó callada. Su mente hizo una conexión, pero siguió escuchando con atención a sus compañeros.

—Eso no es todo —añadió la jovencita de cabello azul, haciendo un puchero disgustado con los labios—. Al parecer, se cree que ese alguien es lo suficientemente fuerte para ir matando brujas y escapar indemne. En las últimas veinticuatro horas murieron tres y toda su legión de esclavos vampiros.

—¿Murieron? —repitió Scarlet, estupefacta.

Los genes mágicos de las brujas se transmitían de igual forma que el don de las hadas; sin embargo, cuando una bruja, un ser inmortal, era asesinada, todo su linaje perecía con ella. Y las brujas no se conformaban con engendrar uno o dos vástagos en toda su vida; ellas tenían decenas de ellos. Depositaban, con magia, a los niños en el vientre de una mujer humana y les hacían creer que eran hijos suyos para que así tuvieran que ahorrarles el criarlos. Erza no quiso imaginar todas las líneas de sangre que pudieron poseer eso seres oscuros ni la cantidad de gente inocente que murió con ellos (hombres, mujeres, niños, bebés). Era doloroso sólo el intentar imaginarlo.

Gray soltó un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. Él también entendía lo delicado de la situación. Sin mencionar que ellos, como un simple legado de las hadas, no eran lo suficientemente poderosos para matar a una bruja por sí mismos. Claro que ninguno lo había intentado. Corrían tiempos de relativa paz entre los seres de la luz y las hijas de la noche. Esas viejas rencillas ya habían terminado.

—Pero solamente otra bruja puede matar a una bruja.

—O un hada —añadió Levy sacudiendo la cabeza—. No importa quien haya sido, el punto es que los tres murieron. Juntos. Estaban en una reunión.

—Has dicho los tres, lo cual significa que había por lo menos un brujo entre los muertos. ¿Alguien que conozcamos?

—Por supuesto —dijo Gray—. De hecho, era tu mejor cliente, Erza. Radth es el brujo muerto.

La mujer sintió escalofríos y recordó un relámpago, un vampiro muerto y cabello azul. La débil conexión que hizo su mente antes se volvió más poderosa y, de repente, tuvo la certeza de que el hombre que había conocido la noche anterior estaba detrás de aquellos asesinatos.

Jellal Fernandes era el asesino de brujas y ella lo había dejado escapar.

* * *

**Sep. Winry Rockbell ha hecho cameo en este fanfic, pero no pude evitarlo. ¡HOY ES TRES DE OCTUBRE! De hecho, esta actualización se escribió tan rápido por esta fecha. Dios, cómo amo FullMetal Alchemist :'D**

**Bueno, calculo que Juvia sale al próximo capítulo. Jo jo jo. Su participación será súper especial para la trama y, de hecho, creo que el Gruvia será más importante que el NaLu.**

**Entre otras cosas... ¿Sting o Rogue? También entran en la encuesta Kagura, Chelia y Wendy. ¿A cuál de estos eligen como favorito? ¿A quién quieren de personaje regular?  
**

**Una cosa más, no estoy segura de que vaya a poner a Happy y a los otros "gatos", creo que quedaría raro en este universo relativamente normal. Y Ultear SÍ que va a salir, pero mucho más adelante. Y como sé que se lo están preguntando, Gajeel saldrá. ****No se apuren.**

**Como siempre, agradezco su apoyo a quienes me comentaron (principalmente a esos comentarios súper fangirlosos que me emocionaron a mi también):**

_Kiga, Pepper Blueberry, OlvideMiContraXD, karylandero3 y Sabaku no Sandra._  


**Si tienen alguna duda sobre las explicaciones del universo que les planteo, si´wentanse libres de externar sus dudas o señalar algún hueco en la trama. Yo trataré de resolver el problema a la brevedad.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

******PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de fanfics, novedades de actualizaciones y otras chucherías mías.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PUROS**

_Capítulo III: Cazando al Cazador_

Con la sensación del desasosiego invadiendo en sus entrañas, Erza se apresuró a subir las escaleras en busca del maestro del gremio. Gray y Levy se quedaron mirándola pasmados al ver su estado sereno ser repentinamente alterado. No entendían, pero estaba claro que había algo que Erza sabía y ellos no. Con una mirada de complicidad, siguieron a Erza a trompicones por las escaleras. Si Erza estaba perdiendo los estribos, el asunto debía ser delicado.

—Maestro —dijo Erza nada más verlo—. Necesito hablar con usted.

Makarov, que tomaba alegremente junto con Macao, uno de los pocos magos que poseían progenie y continuaban realizando trabajos, giró la cabeza. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y una sonrisa tonta, signo de ebriedad, adornaba su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, Erza? Deberías haberte tomado un descanso.

—Maestro, esto es importante.

—Que descanses también es importante. ¿Qué pasaría con la reputación de Fairy Tail si Titania se queda dormida en medio de una misión?

Erza negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo información vital.

Makarov pareció despejarse al escucharla decir eso. Erza era una mujer muy correcta cuando de su trabajo se trataba y si decía que la información era vital, eso significaba que de verdad era importante. Scarlet menudo anteponía sus obligaciones a su vida personal, olvidándose de que, aunque corriera la magia de las hadas por sus venas, ella también era humana y tenía necesidades que iban más allá de mantener el porte de Titania y matar vampiros a toda costa.

—Te escucho.

En el gremio no había secretos cuando se trataba de trabajo, así que Erza no se sintió invadida ni incómoda cuando Gray, Levy y Macao se sentaron junto a Makarov para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Después de todo, lo que tenía que decir era importante para todos.

—El asesino de brujas —soltó directamente, como siempre—. Le he conocido.

Gray frunció el ceño y Levy abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero decidió mantenerse callada al final; la expresión serena de Macao se descompuso también. Solamente Makarov se mantuvo imperturbable.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso, Erza? —increpó el anciano.

—Ayer, el hombre que interfirió con el vampiro de Radth. Estoy segura de que era él. Parecía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

—¿Una corazonada?

—Es más que eso. Había algo extraño con él. _Podía_ ocultar su presencia, como si no existiera. Y fue él quien se llevó el anillo de Radth. Si las brujas pueden lanzar un hechizo de rastreo, debe poderse hacer a la inversa también.

—¿Alguien interfirió con tu trabajo? —preguntó Gray, perplejo. Nadie se metía con Titania. Su poder era bastante conocido y, a menos de que se fuera un idiota como Natsu o un ignorante, nadie la plantaba cara.

—Sí. Un hombre joven. Se presentó como Jellal Fernandes. Él acabó con el vampiro antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada. Usó _magia, _un rayo, para acabar con él.

—¿Un mago? —inquirió Macao, perplejo.

Las brujas no poseían magia elemental o de pelea. Simplemente podían encantar objetos o personas. Lanzar fuego, crear hielo o abrir portales eran cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance, por ello utilizaban a los vampiros como sirvientes y guardaespaldas. Aun así, eran demasiado poderosas; no se les podía tomar a la ligera. Se rumoraba que algunas, incluso, tenían poder sobre el tiempo.

—Pero un mago no puede hacer hechizos, Erza —interrumpió Levy—. Realizar el rastreo a la inversa es imposible para nosotros. Sólo tenemos un pequeño don; una décima parte de la magia que poseen las hadas. No, es menos que eso. Mucho menos. Tú, por ejemplo, fuera de tu magia de reequipamiento no puedes encantar nada. Ni siquiera eres capaz de sacar un conejo de un sombrero.

—Estoy segura de que es él —gruñó la mujer de cabellos escarlatas—. Él asesinó a esos brujos.

—No podemos acusar a nadie con base a tus suposiciones y ni siquiera teníamos conocimiento de la existencia de este individuo antes de ayer —Makarov negó con la cabeza. Su expresión era severa—. Si era un mago, es imposible que haya lanzado un hechizo de rastreo. Si era un brujo, no pudo haber utilizado el rayo que dices haber visto.

—¿Qué hay de que fuera un hada? Ellas podían usar magia elemental y estoy seguro de que un simple hechizo de rastreo es una cosa simple para ellas —aportó Gray a la conversación.

Erza comenzó a perder los estribos.

—Esto no es una broma, Gray. Con el asesinato de esos brujos, su línea de sangre también pereció. Han muerto cientos de personas por culpa de Jellal Fernandes.

—No estoy bromeando. Que no se haya visto un hada en los siglos pasados no significa que ya no existen. Además, nadie sabe de lo que son capaces. Las brujas no hablan sobre sus enemigos naturales y no podemos confiar en archivos incompletos de hace cientos de años.

—Pudo haber sido un gremio oscuro —terció Macao, tratando de calmar la situación. Las cosas se estaban caldeando allí—. Una bruja, incluso un humano, pudo haber pagado una gran cantidad de dinero para que asesinaran a esos brujos. No es algo popular, pero se ha visto de vez en cuando a lo largo de las décadas.

—Eso no explica la aparición de Jellal Fernandes frente a mí el día de ayer.

—Quizás eso no tiene conexión con la muerte de las brujas —dijo Levy, bajito y con timidez. No quería estar en contra de Erza, pero esta vez parecía a todas luces equivocada—. Solamente fue una coincidencia.

—Es cierto, Erza. Tal vez estamos tratando de buscar una conexión con algo que no está enlazado.

—Deberías descansar más —secundó Macao sintiéndose un poco empequeñecido. A diferencia de Gray y Levy, él no era tan valiente para hacer comentarios directos a Titania—. Luces demacrada.

—Ve a casa. Duerme —ordenó Makarov sin dar lugar a una refutación—. Ven mañana, si quieres. O quédate en casa. No te sentarían mal unas vacaciones.

Scarlet apretó los puños en sus costados. La estaban tratando como a una mujer frágil que se estaba rompiendo sólo por no haber dormido correctamente los últimos días. Lo peor de todo no era siquiera eso, sino que todos habían hecho caso omiso de sus advertencias, como si no les importara lo que dijera.

Pero ella estaba segura. Jellal Fernandes era el asesino de brujas y ella iba a pararle.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucy observó a Erza bajar las escaleras con expresión tensa. Abandonó su lugar en la barra junto a Cana y se acercó a su amiga íntima con el sentimiento de la preocupación instalándose en la boca de su estó apreciaba muchísimo a Scarlet. Ella había sido su principal apoyo, junto a Levy y Gray, cuando su relación con Natsu se había venido abajo. Además, de todos, Erza había sido la única que no le había acosado con preguntas de por qué había terminado en un hospital en coma por un mes entero. Sabía que se moría por saberlo, pero aun así respetó su decisión (no, la decisión que _Natsu_ había tomado) de mantenerse en silencio.

—Erza, ¿estás bien?

Titania sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa. No solía externar sus problemas. Prefería ser ella sola quien cargaba con sus penas, pero sabía que con Lucy podía confiar. En ella más que en ninguna otra.

—No —respondió con sinceridad. Sentía su sangre hervir, pero no había nada ni nadie contra lo que pudiera desquitarse limpiamente. Ningún maldito vampiro fugitivo que requiriera de sus servicios—. Me han mandado a la cama.

Lucy sonrió suavemente. Sabía lo mucho que su amiga odiaba ser enviada a descansar en contra de su voluntad. En algunas ocasiones ni sus propias heridas la habían detenido para ir a la caza de algún chupasangre problemático que se le hubiera encomendado.

—Míralo por el lado bueno: tienes un colchón _king size_.

—Sí, supongo que eso es bueno —respondió con un humor amargo.

Erza no podía quitarse de la cabeza que por su culpa, por no haber tomado el anillo de Jellal hacía veinticuatro horas, habían muerto no sólo su más fiel contratista, sino un sinnúmero de personas ligadas a su línea de sangre. Aunque no hubiese habido manera de predecir que ese sería el resultado de ese pequeño encuentro, ella no lograba perdonarse a sí misma. Se suponía que era una maga de Fairy Tail para proteger a aquellos que no podían valerse por sí mismos y ahora parecía que el resultado de sus muchos años de servicio se veía traducido en más muertes. Se sentía inútil y patética. Una tonta también. ¿Por qué estaba luchando si un hombre podía destruir todo aquello por lo que había peleado en cuestión de una noche?

Heartfilia le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su amiga. Sabía que había algo más aparte de que la hubiesen mandado a descansar, pero si Erza quería contárselo, ella escucharía. No sería de otra manera. No iba a ser Lucy presionando a Erza cuando ella misma tenía sus propios secretos encerrados bajo llave.

—Al parecer Fairy Tail estará desempleado por un tiempo —comentó la rubia—. Por lo menos unos tres días. Quizá menos. Los vampiros siguen deseando su libertad incluso a través de los riesgos que supone intentarlo. Pero nosotras vamos a aprovechar eso. ¿Qué tal salir de compras a París mañana, Erza? Sé que Milán es la capital de la moda, pero París no es una mala opción.

—¿Abrirás un portal solamente para vacacionar un día?

—Ya sabes, si no puedo usar mi magia para cumplirme algunos de mis caprichos entonces no sé para qué soy maga —se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy segura de que quiera ir, Lucy. Tal vez el Consejo Mágico dé órdenes respecto al asesino de brujas en lugar de mantenerse callado como lo está haciendo hasta ahora.

El Consejo Mágico estaba compuesto de magos poderosos y nunca había hecho la gran cosa, solamente eran mediadores entre los problemas surgidos entre brujas, humanos deudores y magos. Su principal tarea era, aparentemente, proteger los intereses de las personas corrientes y los afiliados a los gremios, pero de última instancia solamente celebraban juicios cuando alguno de su protegidos presentaba una demanda. Si había una bruja involucrada, como en el noventa por ciento de los casos, el Consejo Mágico fallaba a su favor. No se sabía si era por el temor que les ocasionaban o porque los rumores que corrían de gremio a gremio fueran reales. Estos chismes, principalmente, hablaban sobre brujas haciéndoles favores gratuitos a los miembros del consejo a cambio de entregarles ciertos privilegios y caprichos a ellas. Lo cierto es que la organización se había corrompido a lo largo de los años, principalmente por la desaparición de las hadas.

—Nadie hace caso al Consejo Mágico. Y, Erza, existen los celulares. Si estás conmigo, podrían avisarnos y saltar de un sitio del planeta a otro tan pronto como recibamos noticias.

—Sigo pensando que no es buena idea tomarme un descanso en temporada alta.

—Oh, no. No me plantarás, Erza. Además, necesitas despejarte. ¡Un día no te matará! ¿Cuánto hace que no te tomas un día de descanso?

Titania suspiró, sopesando la idea de unas mini vacaciones con la maga estelar. Tal vez de verdad se estaba tomando su trabajo demasiado a pecho y olvidándose de sus propias necesidades. Además, seguramente solo pasearían durante el día y, como todas las noches, regresaría a Verona para que pudiera ir al gremio. Con o sin horas de sueño encima.

—Debería avisarle a Meredy primero —cedió.

—Paso a recogerte a las nueve de la mañana.

—Pero, por favor, Lucy, toca la puerta.

Lucy soltó una carcajada. En una ocasión, ella había aparecido en casa de Erza de la nada, sin avisar siquiera de que estaría allí. Apareció de la nada en la habitación de su amiga y se la encontró desnuda, mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía usando nada más que ropa interior provocativa, del tipo que solamente Lucy o Cana usarían, y posando sugerentemente. La maga clase S nunca había estado avergonzada de su cuerpo, pero que la hubieran pillado intentando ser algo que definitivamente no podía —una mujer seductora— la había hecho sonrojar hasta el cuero cabelludo.

—Claro, me aseguraré de tocar la puerta en esta ocasión.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ultear Milkovich era una bruja conocida más por las leyendas que giraban a su alrededor que porque se le hubiera visto arrojando los hechizos temporales que se le adjudicaban. Durante los últimos doscientos años, la bruja había mantenido un perfil bajo, manteniéndose en el anonimato en lo que se refería al mundo mágico. Ella no necesitaba ni la fama ni la fortuna, ni siquiera el poder, a diferencia de otros de su misma especie. No realizaba contratos con humanos ni tenía una legión de vampiros cuidándole las espaldas. Simplemente viajaba por el mundo, ocultando su presencia de brujas y magos bajo un fuerte hechizo aprendido directamente del que se creía el brujo más fuerte de todos: Purehito, también conocido como Hades.

Hacía más de cuatro siglos, Purehito había sido un brujo como cualquier otro. Viviendo entre humanos, aprovechándose de ellos y participando en la guerra contra las hadas hasta que encontró _aquello_ y se obsesionó con el uso de la magia libre. Entonces había cambiado para mal y luego de la catástrofe que borró a las hadas de la faz de la Tierra no se le había vuelto a ver. Se creía que había muerto, sin embargo, Ultear era una de las pocas brujas que sabía con certeza lo que había pasado con él y, aunque ahora se mantenía en el anonimato, ella sabía con certeza que se encontraba vivo.

La razón por la que la bruja estaba recordando a su antiguo mentor era porque las noticias que había recibido esa mañana confirmando así su temor la habían alertado. Un grupo de brujas había sido asesinado con total precisión recientemente y esa situación le inquietaba. No es que ella temiera por su vida, pero había tenido una visión sobre ese hecho y ella sabía que no había sido un simple problema entre brujas. De otra manera, esas imágenes no hubieran aparecido en su cabeza, pues aparte de su vida y el asunto de Hades, ella no se mantenía vigilando el destino de nadie más, así que la masacre de los hechiceros debía estar relacionado en algún nivel con alguno de esos hechos, pero no podía decifrar el porqué había tenido esa visión tardíamente o con cual de los destinos de los cuales se mantenía al pendiente se relacionaba. _Alguien_ estaba bloqueando su magia.

Con una simple llamada telefónica desde su rancho en Australia, Ultear consiguió que sus dos sirvientes se presentaran ante ella apurados y deseosos de servirle a su ama. El chico y la joven con sangre de hadas que había adoptado cuando eran niños y a quienes había cuidado como si fueran sus propios hijos se marcharon tras la única orden que Ultear les había dado:

Capturar a Jellal Fernandes vivo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tras salir de una gran tienda de lencería, Lucy Heartfilia se notaba seriamente más relajada que cuando había comenzado su pequeña expedición al centro comercial más importante de París, el _Quatre Temps_. Su anterior humor se debía a que, a pesar de que Erza había aceptado su pequeño plan de escape de Italia, su ánimo no daba señales de mejora. Se mantenía mirando al celular, esperando una llamada que no llegaría y paseando la vista desinteresadamente por los escaparates, viendo sin ver. Pero después de entrar al imponente almacén de _Victoria's Secret_ y tras ciertos comentarios comprometedores de Lucy, Titania había abandonado su estado de vigilia y se mostró realmente entusiasmada por las compras.

—¿Quieres comer algo, Erza?

—Caracoles, tal vez —bromeó en respuesta.

La rubia hizo una mueca de asco. Recordaba la primera vez que había comido semejante manjar y los problemas estomacales que obtuvo gracias a ello.

—Paso. Pero el _foie gras_ no me molestaría para nada —dijo Lucy, saboreando ya el platillo hecho a base de hígado de ganso—. Y después tal vez podamos ir al Museo Dalí. Un poco de cultura nunca está de más.

—Suena interesante, sí.

Las chicas caminaron por las atestadas calles de la capital francesa con sus bolsas de compras de diversos colores en ambas manos. Habían gastado el sueldo de unas cuantas semanas y apenas eran las tres de la tarde. Pero ambas estaban obsesionadas con la ropa y el sacrificio monetario que habían hecho parecía poco, además, trabajo siempre había y tenían un tanto más de efectivo en el banco. Erza, principalmente, era una mujer precavida. Después de lo que le había pasado a Lucy se dio cuenta de que la muerte no era el único riesgo de su trabajo. Podría perder un miembro o alguna capacidad, ya sea visual o auditiva y, si ella misma no se preocupaba por su futuro, nadie más lo haría. Así que fundó una cuenta de ahorros que pensaba tocar hasta que fuera momento de retirarse, cuando sus brazos y sus piernas ya no pudieran más y tuviera que vivir lejos del gremio.

Después de comer, Lucy abrió un pequeño portal a su para lanzar sus bolsas repletas de ropa hasta su departamento en Verona y evitarse la fatiga de cargarlas el resto del día. Depositó las de la pelirroja en su propio hogar y anduvieron el resto de la tarde haciéndola de turistas. Las dos habían utilizado sus mejores galas para su pequeña excursión. Tristemente ninguna hablaba francés, así que, cuando un par de hombres atractivos se acercaron a ellas para invitarlas a pasear junto a ellos no pudieron acordar nada. Aunque Lucy no tenía problema de salir por ahí con ellos (podía cuidarse perfectamente sola en caso de que quisieran aprovecharse de ella), a Erza le fastidiaba sobremanera que no pudiera comunicarse con ellos y viceversa, así que lo dejaron.

—Deberías, Erza —dijo Lucy despidiéndose con un gesto de Alix y Thierry, los hombres que las habían abordado hacía unos cuantos minutos—, pedirle a algún brujo que te haga políglota por realizar un trabajo en lugar de dinero. Así nos evitaríamos estas situaciones.

—Lo pensaré —asintió la aludida, considerando seriamente esa opción—. Pero también necesitaría concederte el don a ti. No quiero hacerla de traductora en tus citas amorosas.

—Sí, yo tampoco te querría haciendo de mal tercio —Lucy bajó la vista hacia su reloj de pulsera y observó la hora—. No creo que sea lo suficientemente tarde como para preocuparme, pero tengo un compromiso nocturno con Levy y otros compañeros de la universidad, así que creo que lo más sensato es regresar ya a casa.

—¿Irán a cazar chicos?

—Iré a cazar chicos, sí —sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa amarga.

Todos en el gremio, por lo menos la mayoría de las personas no despistadas, sabían que Lucy Heartfilia estaba profundamente enamorada de Natsu Dragneel. La manera en que lo miraba era una señal obvia y, si eso no bastaba, el simple hecho que ella permaneciera fiel a su promesa de solamente hacer equipo con él lo hacía todo más evidente, eso sin contar el nivel de acoso sexual que había soportado por parte del mago sin frenarle realmente. Como siempre, Natsu era el único que no se había dado cuenta y eso probablemente era una de las cosas que más le dolían a la maga estelar.

Ambas mujeres se alejaron de las calles más atestadas de la ciudad del amor en busca de un buen lugar donde cruzar países. Esa era una tarea relativamente complicada. La magia estaba oculta para la mayoría de los humanos y no querían causar revuelo como las chicas que se teletransportaban de un lugar a otro.

—¿Qué tal ese rincón? —señaló Erza a un callejón luego de media hora de búsqueda. Lucy asintió cansadamente. Los tacones la estaban matando.

—Por mí, perfecto.

Se dirigieron a la callejuela y Lucy sacó una de sus llaves plateadas, la que había destinado exclusivamente a su departamento. Era hora de volver a casa.

—Vigila.

Erza echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. No parecía haber nadie mirando hacia donde se encontraban. Es más, parecía que no había gente en las calles.

—Despeja… —las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Erza no se pudo creer lo que veía. Sin decir una sola palabra, la maga se echó a correr dejando a su amiga sola, con el portal a medio abrir frente a ella.

—¡Erza! ¿Adónde vas?

Pero Erza no la había alcanzado a escuchar. Desplazándose con rapidez, cruzó la calle sin fijarse en el tráfico y entró a una pequeña panadería en la esquina. Nada más entrar, el olor penetró en sus fosas nasales y, a pesar de que había comido hasta saciarse apenas unas horas atrás, Erza sintió hambre. Pero ese no era momento de pensar en comida. No había abandonado a Lucy por algo tan nimio como alimentarse.

—Jellal —llamó al hombre que perseguía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jellal miraba a Wendy dormir plácidamente en el sofá de la sala. Ya le había dicho varias veces que, si tenía sueño, debía ir a su cama, pero la niña de trece años seguía sin acatar sus instrucciones y siempre acababa durmiéndose en cualquier parte menos en su recámara. Jellal suspiró un poco y acomodó el brazo colgante de la durmiente en una posición más cómoda. Estuvo tentado a cargar al infante en brazos y llevarla hasta su cama, pero sabía por experiencias anteriores que, si hacía eso, Wendy se ofendería con él. Que ya era una niña grande. Pero, después de haberla visto crecer desde que era un bebé, a Jellal le era difícil dejar de pensar en ella que en poco más que una niña indefensa a la que debía atarle los cordones de los zapatos porque ella no podía.

—Si la sigues mirando así vas a hacerle un hoyo en la cara.

El hombre apartó la vista de la niña y la dirigió a la mujer que había hablado. Yukino se encontraba en el umbral de la sala vistiendo ropa para sus clases de yoga. Jellal supuso que ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde.

—No puedes culparme por preocuparme por ella.

—No, no puedo hacer eso —concordó con su voz llena de su usual calidez—. Pero sí puedo regañarte por sobreprotegerla. Es Wendy, tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que es capaz.

Jellal recordó fugazmente la noche de dos días atrás, lo fiera que había estado la niña en contra de las brujas, atacándolas sin piedad, sin tregua ni descanso. A pesar de que su especialidad era la magia curativa, Wendy poseía una gran capacidad de ataque. Era difícil conciliar a la Wendy guerrera con la niña que asistía todas las mañanas al colegio y a la que le revisaba las tareas antes de ir a dormir.

Wendy era una _Dragon Slayer_, una maga con un tipo especial de magia pues la había heredado de las hadas amorfas, aquellas que los seres humanos habían llamado erróneamente 'dragones'. Ella podía recuperar sus poderes y energía perdida tragando aire, el elemento en el que se basaba su magia. Por esta característica en particular, los _Dragon Slayers_ se creían invencibles, pero, aunque pudieran reponer sus reservas mágicas y energías, su cuerpo seguía siendo humano a diferencia de los fundadores de su línea de sangre, y combatir por largos periodos de tiempo desgastaba su cuerpo en general. Además, aunque Wendy era capaz de curar a los demás, estaba imposibilitada para curarse a sí misma.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo en llevarla las próximas noches.

—No diré nada sobre eso —dijo la joven de diecinueve años de corto cabello azul claro—. Da igual lo que opine o si ella quiere o no. La necesitamos.

—Es solo que es muy pequeña.

Yukino sonrió con indulgencia. Jellal nunca pararía de preocuparse por aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor justo como el caballero que era. La mujer se despidió de él con la mano y abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo del bloque de departamentos. Ella era una maga estelar y, como tal, podía crear portales a cualquier parte del mundo, pero utilizaba sus poderes solamente en caso de emergencia. Prefería, en la medida de lo posible, pasar como una persona normal y no una maga.

Al quedarse en silencio nuevamente, Jellal recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de sillón perezosamente y miró con fijeza el blanco techo de la sala. Se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo junto a Wendy y Yukino era en realidad lo correcto. Si asesinar a aquellos brujos en realidad era el camino para la paz que tanto deseaban. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar seguir cuestionando sus propias decisiones. _Ella_ había dicho que era la única y mejor opción. No podía dudar a estas alturas.

Cansado por su línea de pensamiento, el hombre decidió salir por la cena para esa noche. A Yukino y a Wendy les gustaban las cosas dulces, principalmente las donas glaseadas de la panadería de la esquina, así que tomó su cartera y salió de su hogar en busca de la comida.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Juvia Lockser observaba desde la acera opuesta de la calle la acogedora panadería de grandes ventanas que se encontraba delante de ella. Su cabello corto a la altura de los hombros se encontraba atado en una coleta baja, como lo ponía siempre que debía cumplir algún recado que Ultear le encomendaba. Su usual ropa en tonalidades blancas se cambió por unos pantalones de chándal negros y una camisa azul turquesa con mangas hasta los codos. Miró hacia el horizonte, donde el sol que se ocultaba creando preciosas tonalidades rojas y naranjas en el cielo, deseando que la noche se comiera el día lo más rápido posible. El trabajo sería más sencillo bajo el cielo nocturno.

—¿Todavía no ha llegado?

—Juvia no ha visto a nadie con la descripción que Ultear nos ha dado —dijo la maga con su extraña manía de hablar en tercera persona cuando estaba emocionada, pues le excitaba saber que estaría siendo útil para su madre adoptiva.

Gajeel, su compañero de misión y Dragon Slayer de Metal, se acomodó a su lado para hacer vigilia junto a ella. La información que Ultear les había dado para realizar el trabajo era realmente vaga. La bruja, después de haber confirmado su visión con sus mensajeros, había destinado sus esfuerzos en descubrir la identidad del sujeto de cabellos azules, pero todo lo que había conseguido era un nombre y un lugar, esa panadería, sin tiempo exacto, solamente sabían que era antes del anochecer.

El _Dragon Slayer_ odió al jodido bastardo que estaba interfiriendo con la magia de Ultear a la vez que estaba ligeramente atemorizado por él. Ultear era demasiado fuerte; el poder de una bruja normal no se podía comparar con el de ella, así que, quien se atreviera a plantarle cara debía ser inmensamente fuerte. Tanto como su ama o incluso más. El simple pensamiento le provocó escalofríos.

Los dos protegidos de la bruja del tiempo esperaron otros quince minutos más hasta que Jellal Fernandes se apareció doblando la esquina. Lo reconocieron por el cabello azul y el tatuaje mágico, invisible a ojos humanos, en su rostro. Sus cuerpos se tensaron automáticamente. Era hora de ponerse en guardia.

—No podemos atacarlo frente a la gente.

—A la mierda con la gente —siseó Gajeel, pero no hizo ademán de saltar en contra de Jellal. Ultear se molestaría con él, además, no era tan descuidado, solo le aburría esperar.

—Espera, Juvia ha visto algo —señaló Juvia con la mirada a una mujer de cabellos rojos que corría desesperadamente hacia la panadería—. Es una maga.

Gajeel concentró su visión en la invitada inesperada. Masculló una maldición por lo bajo.

—¿Su amiga?

—Juvia no lo cree. Él puede ocultar su presencia de una forma antinatural. Ella no.

El mago paseó la vista por el cuerpo de la mujer extraña en busca de algún tatuaje mágico. Encontró la marca que buscaba en el brazo de la muchacha. Cuando la encontró, la reconoció al instante. Era bastante famosa después de todo.

—Una maga de Fairy Tail.

—Juvia está confundida. ¿Qué hacemos con ella? ¿Matarla?

Su compañero chasqueó la lengua.

—Déjate de dramatismos, Juvia. Si se interpone, la hacemos a un lado, si no lo hace, la dejamos ser.

Juvia asintió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Jellal —llamó Erza al hombre que estaba persiguiendo.

Fernandes volteó en seguida y, debido a que su memoria era buena, la reconoció con facilidad.

—Señorita, un placer encontrarla aquí —contestó en un inglés fluido, pues su última conversación había sido en ese idioma. Si había que ser sinceros, se encontraba sorprendido, no esperaba encontrar a ningún mago cerca de su barrio y menos a la joven que había conocido _aquella_ noche.

Erza apretó los puños en sus costados. ¿Cómo podía lucir tan sereno, tan tranquilo, después de lo que había hecho? Una amarga bilis comenzó a subir por su garganta.

—Necesito hablar contigo —exigió, su tono no daba lugar a réplica, pero aun así él se atrevió a rechazarle.

—Lo cierto es que me encuentro un poco ocupado aquí —respondió Jellal tomando una charola para elegir pan; sus pensamientos junto a una dormida Wendy en el sofá. Siempre que se despertaba de sus siestas moría de hambre y en el refrigerador no había más que comida precalentada o sobras de los días anteriores y ella odiaba la comida fría.

—Vamos a hablar.

Jellal le miró contrariado. Dejó la charola en su lugar y se apresuró a salir del establecimiento, sosteniendo la puerta para que Erza saliera primero. Ella se desconcertó ante semejante acto de caballerosidad. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué hacía lo que hacía? No podía conciliar su personalidad actual con la imagen de asesino despiadado que se había creado de él en su cabeza durante las últimas horas. Era descolocante. Como dos personas diferentes. Pero ella iba a descubrir su personalidad real costara lo que costara.

—¿De qué necesitas hablar? —cedió Jellal. No tenían nada en común excepto aquel vampiro que él había despachado en su lugar.

Erza no se anduvo con rodeos. Necesitaba respuestas lo más rápido posible para actuar en consecuencia. Si confirmaba sus sospechas de que él era el asesino de brujas, no dudaría en levantar su espada en su contra.

—Mataste a Radth y a las otras brujas, ¿cierto?

El hombre se sorprendió. Sí, él era el asesino de brujas, pero no esperaba que alguien hiciera la conexión con él tan rápidamente y menos que supiera donde residía. Ese era un problema. Se pateó mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidado. Yukino le reprendería con toda seguridad. Pero en el momento en que vio a la mujer a punto de ser superada por el vampiro, corrió inexorablemente en su ayuda. Había sabido que, si había algún mago cerca, lo mejor era cambiar de blanco, después de todo, vampiros existían en todas partes, pero simplemente no podía ver cómo el esclavo de las brujas atacaba a esa mujer. No era un vampiro ordinario y un mago promedio no podría haber acabado con él sin salir indemne de la escaramuza. Entonces, si ella hubiese muerto allí, por culpa de su omisión, dejando a su familia y amigos a la deriva, no tendría cara con la cual enfrentarse a Wendy, quien había perdido a sus padres por causa del ataque de un vampiro hambriento.

—Tomaré tu silencio como un 'sí'.

La siguiente palabra que pronunció Erza, fue la que utilizaba siempre antes de entrar a una batalla:

_Reequipar_.

* * *

**Bueno. Espero no haber metido mucho la pata. Como dije en el primer capítulo, este fanfic nació de un plot bunny por mi necesidad de leer un Jerza atormentado y, joder, los plot bunny tienen pies, pero no cabeza, y estoy trabajando en pulir la idea sin que haya demasiadas incoherencias. Eso no quiere decir que mi trabajo sea perfecto y les pido que, si encuentran algún hueco de trama en la historia me lo hagan saber, para que yo no esté metiendo la pata cada vez más al fondo.**

**Ahora declaro que, aunque yo tristemente no soy de las autoras que responde cada comentario que les llega (si conocen el número de historias que poseo y en cuanto tiempo las he logrado entenderían por qué) a partir de este capítulo, responderé sus reviews de forma personal en este espacio de abajo que siempre dedico a las notas de autor. Comencemos por el ordene n que me llegaron ^^**

**Sore-chan: **Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Siempre me anima a seguir escribiendo rápido saber que las personas están entusiasmadas con lo que publico.

**Boogieman13: **Yo… no sé qué decir. Me has dejado completamente sin palabras. Con sinceridad, yo no creo que sea tan buena (me esfuerzo, sí), así que tu comentario me ha emocionado un montón porque estoy desarrollando un tipo de historia que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir y temía que no gustara, y también me has puesto nerviosa. No quiero decepcionarte.

**Sabaku no Sandra: **¡Jo! Ya los he juntado nuevamente. No puedo mantenerlos alejados mucho tiempo a estos dos bebés xD aunque sea porque Erza quiere matarle D:

**Pepper Blueberry: **Estoy tratando de darle más dimensiones a los personajes que las que vemos en Fairy Tail (pelear por el gremio), de manera que la cosa se vea más realista y mis personajes no se vean planos. Espero seguir desarrollándolo todo de manera que sea de tu agrado :D

**nansteph14**: Oh, sí. El cameo de Winry me hizo tan feliz xD Y sí habrá NaLu, pero ahora mismo no necesito a Natsu en la historia (más adelante), así que su participación estará siendo relegada, además de que el muchacho se encuentra en un conflicto consigo mismo, así que, si Erza es mejor amiga de Lucy, no puede estar muy cerca de ninguna de las dos.

**karylandero3**: También es la primera vez que escribo algo así (bueno, estoy haciendo cuatro intentos simultáneos con Paradoja, Prosternación y Relancer), así que también me emociona saber hasta donde puedo llegar con estas ideas.

**ItzelMtzing:**¡Oh! Gracias pro darme el honor de ser tu motivo para usar Facebook. Gracias por pensar que es un buen Jerza a pesar que aún no hay mucho Jerza (desgraciadamente, como hay otras cosas por en medio, el desarrollo será lento). Y, bueno, ahora estamos conociendo un poquito más a Jellal, aunque todavía hay misterios sobre él y su trío D:. Estoy aliviada de saber que no estoy metiendo la pata con Erza. Temía convertirla en un personaje que no es porque, bueno, su personalidad es difícil para mí (¿por qué será que siempre me es difícil acabar de entender las personalidades de mis OTP?). Y no habrá triángulo amoroso, beibi. Respira.

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
